Of Roses and Fire Lord Statues
by textbooknarcissism
Summary: When Team Avatar gets back together for a reunion party at the Fire Lord's palace, Toph and Sokka get bored and decide to alter the statue of Fire Lord Zuko. One-shot.


**A/N: Yeah, there may be implied Tokka in some parts, but I meant it to just be a funny friend prank type thing.**

**...  
**

They received their invitations one week prior to the reunion party.

Toph wasn't sure if she would go; it would be both wonderful and strange to see all of her friends again. She wanted to see them, she really did, but she didn't want to be stuck at some dull party for hours upon hours.

_Oh well,_ she thought, _I'll find a way to enjoy it._

...

When Sokka received his invitation, he immediately knew he wanted to go. He hadn't seen his sister since her wedding with the Avatar; their Father was proud, and their Mother would have been. Ever since, they'd been out of contact and he had gone back to the Southern Water Tribe.

He knew it would be boring, but hey, they were his best friends.

Plus, there would be meat.

...

Toph was very surprised to feel more than five or six people at this get together. It felt more like two hundred, and last time she checked, there were five members in Team Avatar.

As she got out of the vehicle that was chauffeuring her for the evening, Soka was there to greet her and pull her into a hug.

"Hey Toph," he smiled as he wrapped his arms around her, "I've missed you."

"Yeah, yeah, all that jazz. Why does it feel like there are lots of people here?" She pulled away from his grasp.

"Cause there are. I didn't think there would be, either, but apparently Fire Lord Zuko invited the world," Sokka scratched his head.

When she didn't say anything, he smiled brightly and held out his arm to her. "Shall we?"

She took hold of his arm and together they followed a crowd into the royal palace to greet their friends and make new ones.

...

She was bored fifteen minutes into dinner.

Toph had been catching up on gossip: Zuko had apparently proposed to Mai and she said yes, Aang wanted a second honeymoon, and Katara was pregnant - It was funny to hear Sokka have a fit over that one.

She was thankful it was just the five of them at the dinner table, with the occasional guest coming up to chat with the Fire Lord or the Avatar. Toph sat next to Sokka, and she could tell that he, too, was also very bored.

When the others were deeply immersed in conversatin about the plans for the future of Ba Sing Se, she kicked Sokka in the leg, and clamped a hand over his mouth to muffle his yelp of pain

"I'm bored, and I have an idea. You in?" Sokka nodded, her hand still over his mouth. She leaned over to his hear and whispered her plan, earning a grin from him.

With one last glance at their friends, to make sure they wouldn't notice the disappearance of two, Toph and Sokka stood up and slipped into the crowd of people.

...

The Fire Lord's courtyard was beautiful; filled with roses on every shrub, and intricate paths weaving in and out.

It was a shame to have to ruin it.

When the two reached the dead center of the courtyard, Toph had to work her magic. She stood in front of the large statue of Zuko, and cracked her knuckles.

"Bend, bend, bend, bend," Sokka chanted under his breath.

"I can hear you," Toph muttered, and he lowered his voice a notch.

She dug her feet into the ground and raised her arms, reforming the rock statue bit by bit. It twisted and turned and morphed into exactly what she wanted it to be, while Sokka stood back and watched in awe. When she knew it was finished, she stopped in one abrupt moment and smiled; feeling her creation.

Sokka walked up beside her to giggle at the newly remodeled naked statue of Fire Lord Zuko. He had a hard time controlling his laughter and fell to the ground in a fit; Toph shortly following suit.

"Does it look good?" Toph asked when she finally caught her breath.

"Good? More like awesome!" Sokka grinned; "this seriously has to be the best prank we've ever pulled."

She smiled at him. "Yeah."

"Quick, someone's coming," Sokka whispered as he pulled her to the side behind a rose bush, surprised she didn't feel it first.

They crouched behind the roses and Sokka poked his head through, as the approaching woman caught site of the naked Zuko statue and fainted. The Earthbender and the Warrior erupted in more fits of laughter, until Sokka stopped to look at her.

"Hey, have I told you that you look beautiful tonight?" His voice was filled with uncertainty.

"No."

"Well you look beautiful tonight, Toph."

"Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself."

"Thanks!" Sokka looked down at his outfit before remembering for the six thousandth time that she was blind.

He poked his head out from the rose bush and noticed that the woman who fainted was gone.

"Uh-oh."

"What is it?" Toph's voice held a significant note of worry.

"That woman is gone.. We better get out of here," Sokka stood up and pulled Toph to her feet, just as a Fire Nation soldier came running up to them.

"Fire Lord Zuko wants to see you. Now," he said, doing his best not to look at the statue.

"Why?" Toph asked innocently.

"Umm.. He said you'd know why," the soldier took this moment to take a look at their masterpiece. "That's probably it."

Sokka and Toph looked at each other and nodded, beginning to walk back to the palace with the soldier right behind them.

"Wow, that is some statue," Sokka heard the guard say, and he couldn't help but smirk.

...

"What did you think you were doing!" Fire Lord Zuko screamed in their faces.

As soon as the two had made their way into the Fire Lord's private chamber, they were face to face with an angrier person than Ozai, and no one thought that to be possible.

"The law says nothing about altering the courtyard to fit our needs," Toph told him, as Sokka ducked his head and coughed to hide his laughter.

"And what were your needs, exactly?"

"To embarass and annoy you," Toph said nonchalantly.

Zuko groaned as Sokka burst out into laughter, and Toph just smiled. The Fire Lord put his head in his hand and left the room, having no idea what to do next.

Sokka put his hand on Toph's shoulder.

"Toph, I think this is going to be the rekindling of a great friendship."

...

**A/N: Okay, believe it or not, I am so proud of this. BECAUSE WE ALL KNOW THIS WOULD HAPPEN. Uh, thoughts? :) xx**


End file.
